A Devilishly Naughty Date Night
by Woody K
Summary: Dante, Lady and Trish have an intimate night together. Request from Hellsink Bathhall.


Dante, Trish and Lady went on a romantic date to spend some quality time together. After going to a family owned small restaurant, they went to see an R rated action/comedy movie together in a drive in cinema via their three separate motorcycles. Once the movie was over, they headed off to a bar to drink some alcoholic beverages and play some arcade games.

However as they arrived, it was about to close down for the night. As they were about to leave and go find another one to visit, the bar owner named Roxanne, a woman with long orange hair, light brown skin and dressed in a black miniskirt, stockings, blue high heels and a white blouse actually recognized Lady because they were high school friends and because she remembered that Lady has helped keep the bar free from demons among many other favors she has done for her.

Because of their close relations, Roxanne allowed them inside and permitted them to whatever they wanted as long as they did not make a gigantic mess of the place. She also said that they weree free to help themselves to any of the booze inside as long as they left a generous tip inside of the tip jar. Finally, she also told Trish, Lady, and Dante that they were allowed to spend the night in the bar in they wanted, she showed them a small bedroom upstairs that she occasionally used to sleep overnight, complete with a bathroom and shower. Thanking Roxanne for her generosity, they headed inside and spotted plenty of things they could do inside such as play darts, pool and a few arcade games.

Eventually, after playing darts and arcade games, they settled on playing pool just like they usually did back in the Devil May Cry office. However, Trish was feeling very naughty and horny, so much that she suggested that they make up a rule where each time they sunk in 2 or more balls at the same time, one of them had to take off an article of clothing.

As time went on, they helped each other remove their clothes. Once Trish, Lady, and Dante are fully naked after teasing one another and flirting with each other, have sex right on the pool table.

Trish and Lady sat their naked butts on the edge pool table, Danta put his hands on Trish's left cheek and Lady's right cheek, looking at their pretty faces. Dante raised his head forward and parted their lips. Trish and Lady both met his lips and touched his as Danta kissed them both lightly, he first stuck his tongue into Trish's mouth and dragged the tip on the roof of her mouth and over her front teeth and on her lip, all this while fingering Lady. When she pulled her face away, he saw Trish's eyes open slowly and her mouth parted slightly with a look of angelic love. Then, he repeated his actions in Lady's mouth while fingering Trish.

The kisses felt like two injections of warm and blissful love straight to the heart, intoxicating them both instantly with a fill of romantic emotions that burst at the seams from within, Dante chuckled "Oh ladies. You know the three of us are more attractive than anyone and everyone."

Lady said, "I wholeheartedly agree. No one can outmatch our good looks."

Trish said, "Ditto. You're a stud and we are very attractive ladies."

Dante then tugged Trish's right nipple and Lady's left nipple as he got on the table and lied down in the center, Trish and Lady turned and knelt down in front of him, each cupping one testicle as the lower halves of their bodies were dangling over the edge and their feet touched the floor.

He let out a deep relieving sigh and put his hands behind his head as he felt his eagerness between his legs show in form of an erect cock, approximately nine inches in length as Trish and Lady grasped his hips firmly, pulling his body into their faces, he said, "Pretty big, isn't it?"

They nodded as their lips and tongues glided up and down along its length. Trish said, "Biggest I have ever seen."

Then, Trish got off the table and kneeled down behind Lady, who sucked Dante's dick and breathed out from feeling her pussy being spread wide and Trish's mouth relentlessly assaulting her pussy while Trish fingered herself. She looked at Trish and brushed the hair off of her face to see her eyes look up at Trish. Lady and Dante knew and liked what they saw. Like three drug addicts getting their fix, Dante, Lady and Trish were getting theirs direct from each other's private parts.

Lady felt some hot air snorting out of Trish's nostrils and Trish reached up and tugged at Lady's breasts. When Trish groped her breasts, Lady made a noise from her mouth while Trish did not stop her munching and lapping at Lady's vagina. Trish grunted like a feral animal and even acted like one as she was aggressively reaching and grabbing at Lady's boobs. Every time Trish squeezed Lady's breasts, Lady sucked harder on Dante's cock. Lady even moaned deeply, feeling Trish pressing against her and feeling Trish's lips, tongue and teeth raking against her pussy, making noises like, "Unnnnngghhh..."

As Lady's mouth salivated in heat, it dribbed down Dante's shaft while Trish could taste Lady's juices mingling with her saliva. Dante enjoyed the scenery of Lady's mouth on his penis and Trish eating Lady's pussy from behind while on her knees, it was like a postcard. He believed it was exactly like a picturesque sunset over an orange skyline of mountains and even a white sand beach on a clear blue day. Either way, he knew that the sight was nothing less than eye pleasingly beautiful.

Dante saw that Lady and Trish had soft bare skin was so smooth and curved, like wind swept sand dunes. Their breasts sloped gently off their chests and rounded around neat and tidy with their ample nipples pointing out tightly. Past their long and slender necks and the cascades of lovely and healthy hair were the two most attractive faces he had ever seen. The only thing he could think of that would make them even prettier was a beauty mark perhaps on her chin, a little blemish to accent all of the prettiness she had to offer. He also thought bigger breasts and bigger butt cheeks could help.

Trish and Lady's eyes were closed and they were breathing heavily. They both moaned from their parted mouths and the looks of serene pleasure on their beautiful faces was an image Dante, Lady and Trish wanted to burn in their memories. They all wanted to freeze the incredibly hot moment in their heads. The three sculpted bodies, the sounds of passion they emitted from their mouths, the blatant looks of pleasure, the loving touches of soft warmth and the tangy tastes of sex made Dante, Lady and Trish swoon with bliss. With her knees wobbling, Lady let out a cry of, "Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh...!"

Finally, everyone burst out with a heavy sigh and a stifled scream coming from each other as their naked bodies buckled in orgasm and the ladies collapsed onto the floor while Dante was limp on the pool table. His cum went in Lady's mouth, Lady's cum went in Trish's mouth and Trish's cum splattered all over the floor.

As Trish pulled her face away, she was snapping strings of spittle from her lips as she wiped her chin with the back of her hand. She was breathing hard as well as Lady and Dante were also still recovering from their orgasms. Dante could see the glowing auras around Lady and Trish as their eyes met and they all smiled at each other as they looked at each other and they messes they all made, they were all attuned to each other for a moment. Lady saw Dante and Trish yearning with the appearance of a frenzied and hypersexual look on their faces, like a sexual frenzy was still present in their eyes.

Lady saw Trish crawl atop the sofa and put Dante's still erect boner in her mouth, she wiggled her ass, gesturing Lady to get close to Trish's butt. Once Trish felt Lady's tongue waggled against her pussy, she let out a muffled sigh and moaned in delight. Trish actually felt the pleasure radiating out of her own pussy and she knew Lady had pleasure radiating out of her pussy too as Lady actually fingered her own vagina. She briefly pulled Dante's cock out of her mouth and said to Lady said in a wispy voice and trailed off mouthing sweet nothings, "It's so fucking good."

As they kept going, Lady could actually feel the texture of Trish's pussy on her tongue, she could feel the folds of her labia and Trish knew that Lady was touching the pink flesh inside of her as the tang of Trish's juices were strong and hot. Slipping her tongue inside Trish some more, Lady could even feel the body heat steaming into her own mouth.

There was no denying that Dante, Lady and Trish enjoyed the sex and even craved it at times, Dante even dared to admit was that it was the best sex he ever had with any woman ever. He, Lady and Trish all seemed to have the libido of 10 men and 10 women combined. Their sexual appetites did seem to be rather insatiable and their session was beginning to lean more towards primal than romantic, but their sex could be described as both. Dante finally got some words out, "Ohhh...I can feel it...I'm gonna cum..."

Lady and Trish said in unison, "Us too."

Dante could see Trish and Lady's naked bodies begin to quiver and shudder as their breathing grew harder and shallower. Their faces were completely relaxed with their mouths opening in rhythm of their panting as their nude bodies shuddered violently. Then, they both breathed in deep as they both sung out a long and rising moan with Dante's erection squirting in to Trish's mouth and on her face. Trish closed her eyes and let her spraying pussy spray all over Lady, who was still reaching down and fingering herself and feeling the orgasm overtake her entire body as she finally let her pussy drip on to the floor.

Trish and Lady collapsed down onto their backs, lying in a puddle of flesh. Dante asked them "I didn't squirt on you two too much, did I?"

They replied, "Nope. We would say you squirted just the right amount."

Once they were done making love, they gathered their clothes, made their way upstairs to the small bedroom and took a hot shower together while also briefly having sex yet again.

As the water from the shower cascaded down Lady and Trish's slender forms, they both shone like a beacon in the dim light from a hallway. Their hair was down, heavy with water, draped over their shoulders as Dante gazed at them longingly and they looked back at him, their eyes lost in each other's. Dante said to them, "You're both so beautiful."

They smiled, "We know, so beautiful that you wanna have sex with us right here, right now."

Dante was in the center of the large shower cubicle and sat on his naked butt. Taking Lady and Trish's hand, Dante gently pulled her onto him, until they sat on his laps, straddling him. He reached for the shower gel and the shampoo, handing them the shampoo while he poured a generous helping of gel into his palm, he sensuously massaged the gel into the smooth skin of their backs, lovingly gazing up at the naked women as they poured some shampoo into their hands. Their delicate fingers were electric to him as they touched his head and began to work the shampoo into his hair. He could feel each fingertip running along his scalp, sending shivers down his spine and goosebumps down his shoulders and arms, he moaned, "It's indescribable."

The man and women kept their eyes locked as Trish and Lady reached for the shower head and rinsed him, the bubbles running down his hot bod, from his waist to his feet. They smiled softly as they handed Dante the shower head, allowing him to rinse them back. He saw them shudder from the warmth trickling down their naked bodies. He stole a glance as he lowered his head, seeing how their hair clung to the ridge of their glistening collarbones. Lady and Trish gently took the shower head from Dante and set it back in its holder, the spray now covering them both. Dante closed his eyes and tilted his head back as the water ran down his face while Trish and Lady sat in his laps.

As Dante gingerly massaged from the small of their back up to their neck and down again, their hands traced a line from his cheeks to his neck, down to his chest, following the streams of water that ran down his body. He opened his eyes again to watch the water run down the naked ladies, past their collarbones, over their breasts and down past their soft tummies.

Lady and Trish let their hands run from his chest to his shoulders, down his biceps and forearms, stealing his hands away from their backs. All six hands clasped in each other's, fingers intertwined, the ladies pulled his hands close to their faces, slowly moving them to look at every detail. Dante relished the touch of their palms pressed against his, their slender, delicate fingers between his, their gazes snapped away from his hands, once again falling on his eyes. Trish and Lady looked longingly down at Dante as he stood up to look at them. Their eyes were so beautiful...like an ocean he had been lost to. The three of them were naked and truly at ease, lulling each other a state of peaceful serenity.

Dante kissed them both and hugged them as they made love to him by fondling his cock. He returned the favor by fingering them both until semen exploded out of private parts. They had finaly drained themselves of their white love juices.

They dried off and finally cuddled in the bed, still fully naked as Dante lied down on his back while ladies cuddled on top of him. He asked them, "So, you ladies enjoyed enjoyed yourselves?"

Trish and Lady giggled, "It was so fun. We should do something about the mess we made, though."

"No worries. We'll deal with it tomorrow."

Finally, they were out cold.

THE END


End file.
